1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic stabilizing device, and in particular to an automatic stabilizing device for a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display is generally placed on a flat surface. When subjected to external force or agitation, the flat display can easily tip over due to a thin main body thereof. To overcome the aforementioned problem, some flat displays are equipped with stabilizing devices. For example, a conventional flat display can be fixed to a surface, such as a table, by fixing a strap to a pedestal of the flat display and the surface of a table, such that the conventional flat display does not tip over when subjected to external force. Nevertheless, the strap adversely affects the appearance of the flat display and causes inconvenience of packaging, transportation, assembly, or disassembly of the flat display.
Taiwan Pat. No. 438211 discloses conventional stabilizing devices for a notebook computer. The stabilizing devices support a host or an LCD of the notebook computer. Nevertheless, these devices require manual operation, causing inconvenience of operation.
Hence, there is a need for an automatic stabilizing device protecting a display from tipping over from external force.